The Gift
by Mage of all Trades
Summary: Rose never imagined she'd receive something so special. Mentions: Doctor, Martha, Donna, Rose,


A/N: I actually thought this story up MONTHS ago after I saw the end of Series Four. Totally heartbreaking, even that wonderful, perfect moment when everyone was on the TARDIS safe and happy. So I wrote this and then promptly forgot about it. However, for Christmas, I got an Amazon gift card and treated myself to the Series Four on DVD. Totally worth it, now I watch a Doctor Who episode every morning while I'm stretching. Well, I remembered this and decided it was about time to post it. So, yeah, have at, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or anything like that. I am however planning a quick pop down trip to Cardiff when I go to London this summer to kidnap David, Gareth, John, and Scott (Scott because he's cute and I think he'd have a thing or two to say about me kidnapping his husband). So, yeah, don't tell them. Cheers!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Oh my God…he found you."

He'd given her the greatest gift ever, something far more precious then even himself.

Rose Tyler sat on the window seat in the library of her father's mansion, her book forgotten in her lap, just thinking.

Before the stars went out, before the Earth was stolen, she'd thought that the very best thing she could ever get was to get back to the Doctor and stay with him. Forever. Just like she'd planned before Canary Warf.

Now she knew the truth.

When Sarah Jane had realized that the Doctor had never even mentioned her in passing, Rose actually saw the other woman's heart break. The younger woman's nightmares took a more domestic but far more terrifying turn. She saw the Doctor walking away from her into the stars before he passed her by on a London street, a Companion at his side, looking right at her but not recognizing her.

Then she got to jump dimensions again. She met Donna. Donna Noble, the single most important woman, if not person, if not being, in all of creation. Fiery, sarcastic, and clever, oh so clever, Donna. And during those few, brief, wonderful moments on the TARDIS, when everyone was together, Doctors and Companions, past and present, working as one to get the Earth home, Donna leaned over and told Rose about when she'd arrived. She told the girl that she'd appeared in the TARDIS mere moments after the two had said goodbye. She told her that he mentioned her right off the bat, the pure torture of even thinking about Rose showing in his eyes but he still said her name.

Dr. Martha Jones told Rose that a big part of why she left the Doctor was not because of unrequited love or what had happened to her and her family; it was because every time the Doctor had grabbed the med student's hand, she knew deep down that he was comparing it to that of a blonde. Four times he spoke of Rose and once he was comparing her to Martha. Rose was simply better.

Rose had still seen another part of Sarah Jane's heart breaking out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello," The Doctor version two leaned against the door frame. "What are you up to?"

"Just thinking," Rose replied, sitting up and shutting her book. She held out her hand, ring sparkling in the evening twilight. "Where have you been then?"

"Oh, here and there." He ambled over to entwine his fingers with her's, his own ring digging into his flesh as he placed his weight on his hand to sit. "Your Dad got a call from work, more folk from Clom acting up."

"Oh, not Clom again!" Rose whined. "I'm so sick of Clom; can't we go back to Raxacoricofallapatorius?"

"Now don't pout, we go where there's trouble and you know that better then anyone." Cheeky grin in place, the Doctor leaned forward and lightly brushed their lips together. "Besides, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can go on that vacation."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into a vacation where all we're taking is about 300 quid and see where it takes us."

"Well I know one thing." He grinned. "We're going to be brilliant!"

They laughed as Jackie's voice rang out for dinner.

"Go on then." Rose gave him a push. "I'll be down in a tic, just gotta put this up."

He nodded as he ambled out, his Converses squeaking a bit on the tiled floor.

Rose stood up, gazing once more at the sky. A few extra bright stars and planets were already out. Somewhere, in a whole other dimension, they were out there. The Doctor and the Doctor Donna. Running out there, saving people and planets.

She blew a kiss to the sky,

"Have fun, you two."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: Oh so bitter sweet. I've gone back and forth whether to continue this story with Ten V.2 telling Rose that Donna is NOT in the stars but I don't know. What do ya'll think?

Mage of all Trades


End file.
